


Iced Tea

by Tired_Edge



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I didn't mean it but I think it turned out a bit shippy?, Kai doesn't know the difference between emo and goth, Kai's and Vanessa's friendship was cute, Light Angst, Then again its implied Kai has a crush on Adam, but they're bad at it, no beta we die like men, the tone is all over the place, they joke too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Edge/pseuds/Tired_Edge
Summary: Kai and Vanessa share iced tea and the feeling of loneliness.
Relationships: Kai & Vanessa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Iced Tea

It was a wonder how Kai did not realise sooner that Adam, Mia and Reeve had been friends.

Because when he looked at them now, splashing water at each other with disgustingly large smiles on their faces, it felt so obvious. It was so bizarre. Reeve, the guy that had been both arguing and trying to kill them, was now nearly falling in Kai’s fountain as he attempted to splash Mira. It had been so hard at first, picturing Reeve being friendly with Mira and Adam. Especially Adam. But a reconciled Mira and a couple of old album photos proved what Kai could not believe before. And now, everytime he raised his head, he could see how well those three fit together. Sure, they bickered. But it wasn’t the angered fighting Kai had hated so much, it was playful teasing between true friends. Like pieces of a puzzle that just clicked, their friendship fit together.

Did puzzles click?

It didn’t matter. The problem was, Kai thought with an annoyed huff, he wasn’t part of the puzzle. Even back in the actual Hollow game, when he was technically still a real person (he didn’t like to think too much about that), Adam and Mira had an affinity to each other that they didn’t have with him. Had he ever actually been part of their team? Had they cared about him? Had he cared about them? 

“Is something up?”

Kai turned with a yelp. Vanessa was already in the bench sitting beside him, both hands holding two glasses of iced tea. She offered him one. He gladly took it. 

“Not really. No. Nope.” he laughed, feeling heat rise up to his face, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” she rolled her eyes, “Maybe because you are looking all gloomy at Adam’s butt?”

If his face felt hot before, now it was on fire. “I was not!”

“Right…” Vanessa grinned, taking a sip from her tea, “So if its not Adam’s flat butt—”

“—Oh my god! Stop!—”

“—What’s wrong?”

Kai groaned, moodily taking a sip from his tea. But Vanessa was no longer smiling, prefering to stare intensely into his soul. Or well, just staring at him normally. It was still very uncomfortable. And, he guessed, she had confided in him back in the cave. That had been way more serious.

He bit his lip. “I… They just fit so well together!” He spluttered, wildly pointing in the others’ direction. Without being too obvious, obviously. Vanessa raised a confused eyebrow. He stammered in an attempt to explain himself, “Them? Like, they’re such good friends? They get along so well? What’s up with that?”

“I’m… not following.”

“Really? Ugh! I… It just feels like they’re so buddy-buddy… Like… Like they don’t need me!”

In a jolt Kai covered his mouth, hunching down. He sent an anxious glance towards the fountain. He relaxed, they didn’t seem to have noticed. Made sense, really, the noise of the rushing water probably muted his voice. 

“Oh”

His voice hadn’t been muted from Vanessa.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, in an attempt to lighten the mood, shifting his eyes to the side, “I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“No!” She brusquely turned his head to stare at him, spilling the ice tea. With instant regret she looked down at her soaked jeans, losing her angrily caring tone, “You shouldn’t be sorry.” She bit her lip. The silence extended. “I should be.”

“Huh? Why? You haven’t done anything,” Kai asked, scratching his face. “Oh no,” he narrowed his eyes, “Have you broken the game again?”

“Oh god no!” She exhaled in distress, opening and closing her mouth in frustration. “See? This is what I mean!” Kai did not know what she meant, but nodded accordingly. “I’m your friend! I’m supposed to make you feel better, but I don’t know how to…” she rubbed her arm, hiding her eyes behind her bangs, “...Because I feel like that too.”

“Oh.”  _ So that’s what she meant _ . He cracked a smile, “Well that’s a relief!” Vanessa gave him a estranged look. “Now I know I’m not the only loser without friends!”

Her eyes widened in confusion, but then filled with realisation. “Hey!” she laughed, jokingly punching his shoulder. “I am  _ not  _ a loser.”

“You wear emo makeup! Honestly, who’s emo this days?”

“It’s not emo! And you’re the one that lives in a mansion and still buys from the thrift store”

“I do  _ not _ ” He lightly pushed her away, laughter decreasing into seriousness. He rubbed his neck. “But umm… I’m glad I’m not alone in this… feeling?” He sprung his hands upwards, nervously shaking them. “Not that I’m glad you don’t feel part of the group!”

“I know, dumbass,” she said with a dejected smile, “I guess that at least we’re alone together…”

Kai would have laughed or chuckled, made a joke about how emo Vanessa sounded, but his voice got lost in this throat. Instead, he took a sip from the iced tea. It tasted sweet. He raised his head once again, eyes directed towards the fountain. Adam, Mia and Reeve still were playing with the water, though their clothes were significantly more soaked. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, not being part of the group. Sure, his throat still tightened everytime Adam and Reeve grinned at each other when finally determining their strategy against Mira. But at least he had someone who understood. Vanessa attempted to drink the few remains of her tea, frustratingly sipping from the vase. Kai’s eyes crinkled at the corners. It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t too bad either.

A scream got his attention.

Reeve had managed to splash Mira. With amused ire, she asked two sparrows to spatter him with their tiny wings. Seeing Reeve’s feigned distress, Adam jumped over the fountain to his aid, and with a flick of his finger pushed Mira into the water.

“How dare you?” She gasped, rising from the basing. She turned her head towards the bench “Vanessa, help me!”

“Don’t let her, Kai!” shouted Adam as he pushed Mira once again. This time, however, Mira had grabbed his shirt, pulling him down with her. Kai couldn’t help but laugh. 

He looked at Vanessa, standing up. “Count of three?” 

“You wish!”

Both teens ran towards the fountain, momentarily forgetting that they could fly.

The ice tea was left behind. By the time Davis returned to dispose of it, it was already warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
